The clarity, or resolution, of a field emission display is a function of a number of factors, including emitter tip sharpness. The process of the present invention is directed toward the fabrication of very sharp cathode emitter tips.
A great deal of work has been done in the area of cold cathode tip formation. See, for example, the "Spindt" patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,241, and 3,755,704, and 3,812,559 and 5,064,396. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,340 entitled, "Semiconductor Device having a Cold Cathode," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,916 entitled, "Electron Source with Micropoint Emissive Cathodes and Display Means by Cathodeluminescence Excited by Field Emission Using Said Source."
One current approach toward the creation of an array of emitter tips, is to use a mask and to etch silicon to form a tip structure, but not to completely form the tip. Prior to etching a sharp point, the mask is removed or stripped. The idea is to catch the etch at a stage before the mask is dislodged from the apex of the tip. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,992 to Marcus et al., entitled, "Method for Making Tapered Microminiature Silicon Structures."
Prior art teaches that it is necessary to terminate the etch at or before the mask is fully undercut to prevent the mask from being dislodged from the apex. If an etch proceeds under such circumstances, the tips become lop-sided and uneven due to the presence of the mask material along the side of the tip, or the substrate during a dry etch and additionally, the apex may be degraded, as seen in FIG. 8. Such a condition also leads to contamination problems because of the mask material randomly lying about a substrate, which will mask off regions where no masking is desirable, and continued etching will yield randomly placed, undesired structures in the material being etched.
If the etch is continued, after the mask is removed, the tip will simply become more dull. This results because the etch chemicals will remove material in all directions, thereby attacking the exposed apex of the tip while etching the sides. In addition, the apex of the tip may be degraded when the mask has been dislodged due to physical ion bombardment during a dry etch.
Hence, the tendency is to underetch (i.e, stop the etch process before a fine point is formed at the apex of the tip) the tip, thereby creating a structure referred to as a "flat top." Then, an oxidation step is typically performed to sharpen the tip. This method results in a non-uniform etch results across the array, and the tips will have different heights and shapes.
Others have tried to manufacture tips by etching, but they do not undercut the mask all the way as in the process of the present invention, and furthermore do not continue etching beyond full undercut of the mask without suffering degradation to the tip as in the process of the present invention, which allows for latitude which is required for manufacturing. Rather they remove the mask before the tip is completely undercut, and sharpen the tips from there. The wet silicon etch methods of the prior art, result in the mask being dislodged from the apex of the tip, at the point of full undercut which can contaminate the etch bath, generate false masking, and degrade the apex.
The non-uniformity among the tips may also present difficulties in subsequent manufacturing steps used in the formation of the display, especially those processes employing chemical mechanical planarization. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,331, entitled, "Method to Form Self-Aligned Gate Structures Around Cold Cathode Emitter Tips Using Chemical Mechanical Polishing Technology," and U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,670, entitled, "Method to Form Self-Aligned Gate and Focus Rings," also assigned to Micron Technology, Inc. Non-uniformity is particularly troublesome if it is abrupt, as opposed to a gradual change across the wafer.
Fabrication of a uniform array of tips using current processes is very difficult to accomplish in a manufacturing environment for a number of reasons. For example, simple etch variability across a wafer will effect the time at which the etch should be terminated with the prior art approach.
Generally, it is difficult to attain plasma tip etches with uniformities better than 5%, with uniformities of 10%-20% being more common. This makes the "flat top" of an emitter tip etched using conventional methods vary in size. In addition, the oxidation necessary to "sharpen" or point the tip varies by as much as 20%, thereby increasing the possibility of non-uniformity among the various tips of an array.
Tip height and other critical dimensions suffer from the same effects on uniformity. Variations in the masking uniformity, and material to be etched compound the problems of etch uniformity.
Manufacturing environments require processes that produce substantially uniform and stable results. In the manufacture of an array of emitter tips, the tips should be of uniform height, aspect ratio, sharpness, and general shape, with minimum deviation, particularly in the uppermost portion.